Socially Relevant and Symbolic Acts
by Akumarayne
Summary: There is more to avatar summoning then just screaming out their name. SkeithXHaseo
1. GRAAAAAAAAAAAARG!

_**Socially Relevant and Symbolic Acts**_

_Chapter 1 – GRAAAAAAAAAAAARG!_

* * *

"There's the AIDA, be careful, Haseo." Pai said as they entered one of the rooms on the third level of the dungeon area. 

"Alright." Haseo said walking forward a few steps. He took a deep breath and concentrated.

//Come on... Come on...// Haseo beckoned as he concentrated on that small feeling deep within him. //I'm right here...// He continued to call out to that power, that presence that resided deep within him, his avatar.

His breath was coming heavily and his face dissolved into an expression of scowling annoyance. //Why wasn't it coming? He was calling it just like the time he had before.//

"Haseo?" Kuhn's worried voice came drifting into his ears. The gunner placed a hand on the rouges shoulder in what was supposed to be a calming manner but only served to irk the teen and break his concentration. Haseo pulled away and Kuhn's hand fell back to his side as Haseo stood there scowling, face pointed toward the ground.

"Don't worry about it, just relax and I'll handle it." Kuhn said as he looked over at Pai and nodded.

Kuhn stepped forward to deal with the AIDA threat while Haseo looked up and glared over at Pai, waiting for the old hag to start in on him with her nagging.

"Haseo, no good will come of stressing over it. It's as Kuhn said, you need to relax."

He only glared at her arms crossed over his chest.

"Master Yata said you were limited in your ability to summon your avatar. This is why we're out here in the first place. You need to realize that this isn't just a game and that your avatar is a part of you. _Not_ just in a player character way, it's a part of the _you_ playing this game. If you don't----"

"I was there; you don't need to remind me." Haseo said dispassionately cutting of the hag in mid sentence.

Pai clomped her foot at the rude interruption but went on further annoying Haseo. "If you don't connect on a personal level with your avatar then you won't be able initialize and utilize the full potential of your avatar's power."

"Yeah, okay." Haseo said arms still crossed over his chest and looking off to the side. He didn't need that hag telling him things he already knew, what he needed was to find a way to do this connecting they were going on about, but every time he asked they always gave him extremely vague answers. How the hell was he was supposed to connect personally to something that he couldn't even call out? Not that he wanted to personal connect to anyone that wasn't Shino or Ovan, but... he needed this power more than anything.

Pai heaved a heavy frustrated sigh complete with hands-thrown-in-air action. "This is a serious matter!"

"What's a serious matter?" Kuhn said as he walked back over to the two and glancing between them he wasn't sure he wanted to get involved.

"I'm leaving! You talk to him!" Pai huffed then gated out.

"Haseo---"

"I don't want to hear it. You tell me to connect or whatever but you don't even tell me how. How am I supposed to do whatever I am supposed to do when I can't even summon it in the first place!" Haseo angrily blurted out frustrated with this whole thing.

He still didn't understand all of it, and what he did understand and witnessed during the arena fights was this was a powerful and very dangerous thing, and without it he wouldn't stand a chance. He needed it, but controlling this power was another page entirely.

"I understand how you feel, and it's hard to put into words, but we all connect different to our avatars. Getting frustrated and upset wont help matters any. I'm sure you'll find a way to connect to it soon, you just have to wait a bit longer."

"I can't just sit by and wait forever. There must be something I can do, you have to know something."

"Alright. I don't know how much help it will be but..."

"But?" Haseo raised an eyebrow, almost sighing in relief. Finally, finally it seemed he would get an answer that would make some sense.

"Promise not to tell Pai or any one else, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"What I normally do to... uh... connect on a personal level to my avatar..."  
Kuhn paused fidgeting nervously and even though it was only the two of them he drew closer and lowered his tone." Is to go to a lost ground and then---"

Haseo's jaw dropped to the floor. Kuhn did _WHAT_ to his avatar? He thought his brain just exploded. The 'I-JUST-SAW-SHINO-NAKED-AND-REALIZED-I-WAS-GAY' look on his face made Kuhn rub at the back of his head and cough in an embarrassed manner.

"I think they are specific to the area, so if one doesn't work then try another. Just call out to your avatar like you've been doing. For some reason it's easier for them to hear you in those areas. Like I said before, I don't know if it will work or not, but you could... try... if you want. Well, I'm heading out! Good luck!"

Haseo watched as Kuhn gated out leaving him alone in the area. //Is... is that even possible?// If it was a lost ground, then anything could be possible as the strangest things always seemed to happen in those areas. He supposed he could at least try. He'd set aside some private time tomorrow to see what would happen.

- TBC


	2. Connection

_**Socially Relevant and Symbolic Acts**_

_Chapter 2 - Connection_

* * *

Light streamed in though the window. The pail yellow light of sunrise, followed by the buzzing of an alarm clock. A figure under the blankets moaned, then a hand reached out from underneath and shuffled around on the nightstand until it found its destination, the shut off button on the clock.

He had decided that the best time would be early morning as he figured no one would be online early enough to bother him, especially an early Sunday morning.

After a short morning routine he sat down at his computer terminal, slipped on his FMD and logged on to The World.

….Logging On….

Standing near the Chaos Gate he made a quick check of the party list and seeing no one online he looked though the list of destinations. Lost grounds... huh?

There was Indieglut Lugh, but he didn't really feel like having another encounter with AIDA or the Emperor that normally hung out there.

There was the Grime Lowe Cathedral but... too many tragic things happened there and he didn't want there to be another, not now... not ever.

There was one final place on his list, and he picked it, not really having much of a choice.

-------Arche Kloen Falls ---------

After gating in he took a quick glance around before walking toward the edge. //Just call your avatar like you normally do.// He remembered what Kuhn had told him last night.

"Well, here goes nothing." He closed his eyes and started to focus on that spot inside him.

//Come on...//

The screen flickered… inverting and distorting before returning to normal as if nothing happened.

//Come on...//

Another flicker...

"So, you're here." A voice called out starling him. He wasn't in the best of moods this morning and having someone interrupt his private time almost sent him into a rage that would end with him PK-ing whoever the hell it was behind him.

He started out with his typical angrily glare, but it quickly turned into one of surprise as a somewhat familiar figure floated there. Yes, floated. An inch off the ground… sitting there calmly with its legs crossed, filling its fingernails as if he had been there the entire time.

"You're…."

Skeith threw the nail filer at him and watched amusedly as it bounced off his users head. Before Haseo could yell or at least glare angrily Skeith was right next to him pressing soft moist lips against sweet soft ones.

"I heard you... calling my name..." Skeith said. A heart emoticon had ended the sentence which, combined with the aforementioned preening, held a strange sort of wtf-ness to the personality of this avatar.

These strange events were getting hard to follow and now his avatar was molesting him, hands roving all over his body, mouth placing feather kisses along his neckline. He couldn't think, speak, or move. Not because the activities placed him in this state, but because his avatar had merely chosen to paralyze him.

_//Becoming a willing victim to molest.// _Skeith interjected into his users mind as if it were the rogue's own thought.

//Like hell he was going to be a willing victim!//

"Let... me... go." He said as he struggled and twisted his body, but the slender hands kept moving over him. Over his chest and arms, tongue still licking at his shoulders and neck.

"No." Skeith said the heart emoticon appeared again.

It was as if the avatar was using the symbol to mock his users failing attempts at escape. The struggling only added to Skeith's amusement as he watched the boy squirm and wiggle under the abuse of his hands and mouth.

"Nnnngh." He moaned out. More on accident then having wanting to when the avatars hands had roved a bit too low, sliding over the area where his cock would be if he had one. …And then it hit him. Like a hammer. It became a sort of shocking horror when he realized that he did indeed have the proper equipment below the belt.

"H-how..." He stuttered wondering why he never noticed this before.

"Anything can be possible in The World, Haseo. Didn't Ovan teach you that?" Skeith asked as his hands ran over his users feminine hips dangerously close to grazing over that spot again.

He glared angrily at his avatar as his mind still played catch up. He was... feeling all of this, as if it were really happening, that it wasn't just a game he was playing. All of the pleasurable sensations running though his characters body made him feel as if this body was his own, as if he existed here, and not out there.

"S-Stop." He cried and if could have… if his arms would move… he would have surely slapped or pushed away the offending hands of his avatar.

"I just want to love on you... whether you want me to or not." Skeith replied again adding that cute heart at the end. He then proceeded to shove his long serpentine tongue down his user's throat.

After several moments of mouth molesting Skeith withdrew. "Besides, didn't you wake up early just to spend time with me?"

"W-what? How did you know that?"

"I've been with you the day you were created and now that I am awake I can interact on a more... active basis with you."

"..." He blinked confusedly. It was an answer, though it didn't explain why Skeith could read his mind.

"It is nothing to read your thoughts, Haseo." Skeith said giving more of an answer this time.

"What else have you been doing!?"

"Aside from pleasing you?"

At this Haseo blushed, but still demanded an answer to his question.

"Making sure no one harms my cute little Haseo, of course." Skeith replied adding in his recurring theme of heart emotes.

"..." How was he supposed to ever recover and sort though these things if they kept happening one after another like this? His brain really would explode at this rate.

"Cute enough to eat."

"Ahhh!" He cried as Skeith dematerialized his pants with a wave of his hand.

He was now left to stand there, face as red as a tomato, with no pants and an engorged member that seemed to beg for attention. He cried out again which shortly turned into a flustered moan when a warm moist mouth engulfed it.

"Ahh...nnn..." He moaned out as an intense pleasurable feeling flooded his mind. So much so that he didn't even notice that he was free from the paralysis and that slender white hands were supporting his shaky legs as his body took a sort of automatic control, his mind still stuck in 'what the fuck' land.

"Mmm... I'll eat you up." Skeith said sensually taking his users cock out of his mouth momentarily.

The avatars tongue flickered over the thick hardened flesh sliding along the veins. He made a light hum which created a pleasurable vibrating sensation that made his user quiver and moan all the more and caused hands to started grasping and clawing at the avatars shoulders as Skeith once again consumed the pulsating appendage.

"Ha...ahhh...aaahhh..." He cried out as his breath started coming heavily.

Intensive moans found their way out of his mouth and his hips started to thrust up in need. The tightening of fingers against his avatars skin indicated that he was almost to the edge, almost ready to burst. Skeith looked into the pained, needy, and fervent expression of his user's features as he bought him to the edge and then over it. The avatar slurred up the white sticky mess drinking and licking as it spewed out. He then cleaned whatever was left over.

"Now... we're connected." Skeith said as he left. Disappearing to the area he resided in as he left his user panting and gasping, trying to recover as he lay on the stone platform once again fully clothed.

- TBC


	3. Integration

_**Socially Relevant and Symbolic Acts**_

_Chapter 3 - Integration_

* * *

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Kuhn  
To: Haseo _

_Haseo, _

_I hope my suggestion earlier helped, if not, then I'm sure we can think of something to help you out. _

_Also, Yata wants us to come to Raven so I will see you there.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He walked in to the Serpent of Lore, Kuhn and Pai already there and glaring at him as he walked over and stood in the center of the room.

"It seems there has been an influx recently." Yata said looking at him.

"What?"

"I noticed an increase of growth in your avatar. However, it occurred the day after Pai and Kuhn had trained with you and not during."

He fidgeted slightly making Yata add in something about integration and other large overly unnecessary words which could have been said in simpler terms. It made him wonder if Yata wasn't just using filter words to waste his time.

Kuhn placed a hand on his shoulder. "So I take it my advice worked?"

"Something like that…." He replied shrugging off the hand.

Pai eyed the two but refrained from commenting, at least on that subject, she did have other things to say. "Although it is a small improvement your levels aren't even close to what they should be."

"Feh." He added making Pai clomp her heel in that typical way she would when she got annoyed.

"You'll be up against us next in the arena, Haseo. It doesn't matter at this point who wins as we all have the same objective, but try not to over do things." Pai reminded him as if he needed it.

"Fine." He turned and walked out. Kuhn followed behind.

"So, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Uh..." Kuhn said nervously as he rubbed at the back of his head. Seeing the uncomfortable stare in the form of 'do not want to talk about it' he let the matter drop. "I'm just glad I could help. It should be a lot easier for you to summon your avatar now."

"Yeah..." He said reaching the entrance.

"Well, I have some things to do, but let me know if you need anything." Kuhn said then left.

After exiting the guild he walked over and used the warp point to warp to the dome area. He wondered what he should do now; maybe he should level a bit more before the arena battle. Checking his party screen he noted that the only one online was Atoli, and he so did not want to deal with her right now.

//I'll just….level alone.// He decided. It's not like he needed anyone to level with anyway. They'd just annoy him and get in the way.

Heaving a sigh he was about to go pick some good keywords when he was pinged with a short mail.

//Short mail?// That was strange, the only one online was Atoli and he doubted she even knew how to use it.

_'...C?w3...7 ( )...Chosen Hopeless Nothingness'_

Strange…. there was no user name and the message seemed as if it had been corrupted, the keywords intelligible but nothing else was. It sent a shiver of uncertain fear up his spine. Well, it wasn't as if he was doing anything, and if it was a trap... well, he'd figure out something.

He gated in to the listed area but... it wasn't really an area in the typical sense of the word. It was a field of nothingness, but not in the white sense, it was of the avatar sense. No ceiling... No floor... just that colored mesh of a field that took over whenever there was an avatar or AIDA battle, a sort of default or underlying display of sorts.

He continued to glance around seeming standing in midair on a floor of nothingness. There seemed to be no one around, but as soon as he thought that he felt hot breath on the back of his neck. Reflexes kicking in he quickly whirled around, body in an offensive position, ready to attack who ever it was that was behind him.

"Ah, so you received my message." Skeith said after recovering from the sudden rough shove his user gave him at his surprise entrance.

"What do you want?" He said as he scowled, putting on his tough cool guy look.

He was relieved that it was just his avatar, though relieved might be the wrong reaction as he remembered the onslaught of sexual assault that was yesterday's meeting.

"Integration." Skeith spoke as he once again began adding in his heart emotes showing just how much he loved his cute adorable user.

"What?"

"Instead of leveling up alone why not spend it here? I assure you, you'll gain much more here."

The way his avatar read his mind even when he thought he was alone was creepy. He started to seriously wonder how many times it happened that he wasn't aware of.

"You're so cute when you scowl like that." Skeith said as a heart materialized for a few brief seconds instead of appearing in the message.

This only caused Haseo to scowl further. "What do you mean… gain more?"

"Intrigued?"

//Slightly.// He mused to himself forgetting about how Skeith could read his mind.

He was still warily of Skeith, especially when the avatar kept flinging out those disturbingly cute hearts. Skeith glided over the rest of the way closing the gap between the two and sliding his arms over his user's slim form drawing him into an embrace. It didn't last long as Haseo quickly stiffened, and started to shove the avatar away.

Skeith frowned. "You're no fun."

This was absolutely insane; he was starting to wonder if he wasn't just dreaming all of this.

"But it's not as if you have a choice in the matter."

"What!?" He said as he realized that there were no warp points and he was now trapped, stuck in this field with no way out.

//At the mercy of his avatar.// Skeith interjected into his users mind.

"Enjoy it, or don't." Skeith said as he once again caught his user in his arms, this time from behind. He lifted him up on his lap and held him close.

"I wont, now let me go!" He demanded squirming and fighting to get loose.

"Mmm, you say that now..." Skeith said sliding his hands over his user's chest. "…but later you might change your mind." This was, of course, followed by a heart.

Great, he was going to be subjected once again to molestation from his avatar.

"It's Integration, Haseo." Skeith said correcting him.

"Whatever." He said as he pushed the slender white hands away from him.

This triggered a battle of sorts as he fought with Skeith. The moment he pushed one hand away, the other hand would be caressing someplace else. He'd bat that hand away only to find the previous hand fondling his body again. He was about to give up when his hands where forced forward in front of him, a ring of red appearing, binding them together like a chain.

"We can continue our battle of fisticuffs later if you'd like, but I think you'd find other things much more enjoyable." Skeith smirked as he slid his hands over his user's hips.

"Like hell I will…" He said angrily.

The use of his hands gone for the moment, he took to squirming and leaning, trying to push himself off the side and over one of Skeith's legs in an attempt to get away.

"You're being a naughty boy, Haseo. Trying to get away…." Skeith said as he watched his user turn his head to the side to glare at him, face lightly flushed from the comment.

"S-shut up!"

Skeith only laughed. It was a voice that closely matched his own, although it held more of a mature sensual tone to it.

"Make me." Skeith taunted.

He knew his avatar was taunting him into some kind of rash action, but there wasn't a lot he could do about it. He was stuck in his avatars lap, hands bound in front of him as Skeith's hands roved over his hips slowly…. feather light… touching yet not touching, it was like an electric shock.

Haseo paused in his struggling as the feeling of Skeith's hands barely touching him made him shudder and relax, almost forgetting why he was fighting in the first place. The slender pale hands moved over from his hips over to his stomach roving over the mark there. Skeith's black painted nails traced over it slightly.

While he had his user distracted by his hands that idly traced along tattoo, the avatar leaned to the side and started to nibble on his ear. Starting at the top and working his way down to the earlobe. Making slow deliberate licks then stopping to press his lips against them making a light sucking motion before moving down and starting again. Reaching the lobe he sucked hard on it nibbling a bit and causing his user to take a sharp intake of breath. He left go and a purplish bruise started to form.

"S-stop…" He half-pleaded as hands pushed up the leather top moving to rove around on the sensitive nipples underneath.

"Is that what you really want?" Skeith whispered in to his user's ear softly.

"Ahh!" He cried out as fingernails scraped down his chest leaving lines of crimson, and Skeith to bring the fingers up to his lips licking off the blood.

"I'll hurt you…. I'll make you scream."

"N-no." He cried out as the hands once again assaulted him. Though not as softly as they had been before. They pinched and kneaded at the sensitive buds on his chest, making him whimper in defeat.

Instead of dematerializing them Skeith grabbed the sides of his user's pants and pulled them off, discarding them to the side, where they disappeared into the nothingness of the field around them.

He looked down at himself flushing. He still found it hard to believe that this could be happening in The World. That the game integrated his own self and his PC self so well that it also knew exactly what his… err… personal parts looked like. His cock, hard and trembling was exactly the same as his real self was, and in the real world it was also hard and pulsating, pushing against the material of his pants.

He squeaked as his member was gripped firmly by Skeith's hand. The avatar's fingers explored it as they roamed over the head and tip, moving back and forth over it. He gasped at the sensation, a moan escaping his lips. After a few moments of fondling, Skeith cup his hand and began to pump at the hard shaft. Forgoing the usual slow pace, he moved right to a quicker more moderate one, causing his user to let out gasps and an occasional moan when the avatar would touch the tip on the way up.

He let out a breath in the form of a heavy sigh as Skeith halted in his stroking, his fingers moving down and finding his user's entrance and then plunging a finger in it.

"W-what--- Ahh! What are you doing!?"

"It's an experience…. of a different kind. One you will enjoy more than the regular battles you engage in." Skeith replied as he slid in another finger causing Haseo to cry out in pain.

The invasion of fingers moving in and out of him, scissoring him, made it uncomfortable and he wanted to squirm to get away but his avatar held him still. All he wanted was for it to stop, that painful feeling was something that caught the breath in his throat.

Skeith, satisfied with his work, removed his fingers. Grabbing his user around the waist he leaned him over then took to shoving his own engorged member roughly into the prepared hole.

"AHHHHHHH!!" He cried out as searing white hot pain filled his body as Skeith tore into him, filling him up completely then pulled out painfully slow before thrusting back in.

All he could do, it seemed, was scream. Tears fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. The pain, he found, lessened with each thrust, and before long he was moaning in please instead of screaming in pain. The once searing pain turning into sweet, sweet pleasure, each thrust making him moan and buck in a torrent of pleasure.

He cried out again, moaning and panting as Skeith thrusted hard and roughly. Bringing a hand around Skeith began to stroke his cock. It was dipping with pre-cum, pulsating and begging to be stroked and rubbed. Skeith stroking it in time with his thrusts and the silver haired rouge bucked his hips forward urgently, pleadingly, wanting and begging for the end. For the climax, the release, and Skeith was happy to give him just that and maybe a bit more.

"SKEEEEEEEEEIITH!!" He screamed as he came. White fluid rushed out of him and all over Skeith's hand. The avatar also filled him up from the other end, white fluid dripping as he withdrew himself from his user. He then lifted his hand and placed a finger in his mouth, sucking on it, sucking off the rouge's delicious fluid.

"I love you, Haseo." Skeith said as he held him, gently stroking the silvery hair as the rouge slipped into an exhaustive slumber.

- TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews!

And…. this is a newly corrected version, as I went back over and fixed some of the horrible errors, so I hope I caught at least the majority of them this time around. I'm sorry if I still missed some.


	4. Obsession

_**Socially Relevant and Symbolic Acts**_

_Chapter 4 – Obsession_

* * *

The sun was shining and the grass was green... under three feet of snow...Okay, there isn't any actual snow... Or was there? The screen inverted itself, making the blue sky orange and the green grass white. White wasn't the opposite of green, but who the hells cares, right? Especially when the inversion was no more than three seconds long.

The sun shined glaring like a cheesy Photoshop effect, only not, because the graphics department or the game itself worked in mysterious ways to make it seem realistic and--- _OH GOD IM BLIND._ Oh, that's better. Damn camera angles.

He absolutely hated sunny fields, hated them with a passion, but not one that equaled his passionate hatred for annoying people who wasted his time or babbled on about trivial things like enjoying the scenery and all that other crap that didn't consist of gaining experience and power.

So, if he hated this field so much why was he here, you might be asking yourself. Well, Haseo never did anything without a good reason or cause, and the reason he was here, alone might I add, was that he had, of all things, read in a forum, quite by accident as you know Haseo isn't one to waste time on forums, but really, he was only looking for Tri-edge information and happened to come acrossed a thread on a really nice twin bladed weapon that was impressive and superior to what he was now using. So naturally, he had to, just had to with a sort of burning passion, have this weapon. Not as burning as Piros's determination though, his was more of a smoldering burning. But it was burning none the less, or maybe that was something else. Regardless, it was a rare weapon, rare like a steak. Bloody and still moving on your plate, or not because it wasn't an animal, just a hunk of sexy shiny metal, sleek and long, gleaming with that new car look. Possibly…. as he was only daydreaming about what it would look like, drool trickling down the corner of his mouth, which his avatar licked at it. Yes, his avatar was there to. When _wasn't_ his avatar there? The thing had been following him around for the past three hours, stalking him like some kind of ravenous animal, refusing to answer the nagging question of 'why'.

Anyways, avatar stalking aside, he had kicked his way though the field. Barrels, chim chims, treasure boxes and monsters alike. 'Cept he didn't really kick the monsters, instead stabbing them with surprise stabbity death. Okay so it was more of a slicing motion.

Hack and slash! Slashing till they bled or just disappeared and died, though not in that order, sometimes they died first then disappeared.

All the hacking, slashing and murderous rampaging made his avatar giggle in delight. Wait, did I say giggle? This, this was definitely more of a malicious grin, with a less than three following it of course, and a pleasurable moan of satisfaction escaping from the avatars black colored lips. Yes, black lipstick, he thought he'd wear some today, wanting to impress his other half or at least leave black marks all over Haseo's delicious 1st form body.

"What do you think your doing!?" Haseo angrily cried pointing at his other half lazily floating behind him as he had been doing ever since Haseo had logged into The World. Except when he was in town, his avatar, for whatever reason, left him to his own devices there, choosing to only stalk him relentlessly in fields and dungeons.

Skeith eyed Haseo, who, having just barely finished a battle against monsters that were five levels above his own; had sweat running down his rapeable body. "Mmm?" Skeith hummed at him quizzically, tilting his head to the side.

"Not only have you been following me but you... you..." Haseo wasn't sure what to say about all that other stuff his avatar was doing. All those delighted noises he kept emitting whenever he was would hit an intense part in a battle, the way the light pink tongue would flicker out and slide seductively over the black lips when he suffered damage of some type. On the opposite end however, he would yawn in an overly elaborate bored fashion when Haseo was kicking Chim Chims, as if such actions were boring and pointless. It wasn't, it helped to relieve him of his emotional stress by taking it out on those sickingly cute things. He also liked to kick lucky animals; too bad candy didn't come out.

"I can make something come out of you, Haseo." Skeith said once again reading Haseo's thought process. He really liked to do that and it really pissed him off. How dare he invade his private and personal thoughts like that! "I can also think of other more pleasant ways to relieve your stress..." Skeith added and winked, sliding up Haseo's warm body and planting a kiss on his cheek leaving a black kiss mark.

Haseo huffed, flushing at the comment and rubbed at his cheek in an attempt to wipe off the black mark. He only succeeded in making a smeary mess.

Skeith giggled, yes giggled, at Haseo's action and Haseo responded by giving him a glare and demanded, with crossed arms, that he fix it. That Skeith did, with pleasure, as he flicked out his long serpentine tongue and proceeded to tongue at the spot.

The light pink toned tongue slid over Haseo's sweaty skin as slender hands circled around him, grabbing at his ass, only not, as Skeith, knowing how touchy and irritable Haseo could be, instead started to scrape his fingernails up against the leather bound flesh of Haseo's ass.

As they continued upward the pressure changed from firm clawing to feather light as he reached the expanse of skin that was Haseo's feminine yet incredibly sexy hips.

Haseo was now regretting that previous request. Oh how stupid he was, he just gave his avatar an open invitation to molest him, then again he really didn't want to walk around with a large black smudge on his face. And another thing... how the hell could he even think straight enough to have those previous thoughts with the way those hands where roving over his body? It was making him feel so damn good and it was damn hard to concentrate. Concentrate on anything but the invasive feeling of Skeith's fingers as they barely touched him, feeling oh so much like an electrical current running though him, guided by skillful soft hands.

With a final lick and touch it was done and Haseo almost wished it would have kept on, and let out a little moan of frustration which Skeith snickered playfully at.

Pushing off and shrugging away from his other half, Haseo turned and ran off to fight another round of monsters he had spotted circling around a treasure chest platform that was close by. He did it mostly to clear his head… and his thoughts… and maybe get that last freaking symbol piece so he could get the hell out of here and avoid any further molestation from his freaky avatar. What was with his avatar and molestation anyways? Was it like Windex to a Dirty Window? Air to your Lungs, Ovan to his Easy Bake Oven Arm?

"_My body against yours as we become one, as we are one." _Skeith replied in answer.

He so… so… wanted to punt his avatar. Punt him just like he did to all those chim chims. As long as his avatar didn't scream out 'whee' as he did so, he didn't need anymore disturbing imagery invading his mind.

He charged into the next battle, surprise attacking the monsters and trying to forget the strange, yet hotly erotic image of Skeith fucking his sweet tight ass that his mind threatened to attack him with.

The battle was fought...

The battle was won... barely….

Skeith squealed over the violence like a fangirl squealing over Slut!Haseo smut, and blew Haseo a victory kiss, just like he did after every battle. He started to fear that he might suddenly get jumped on from the excitement. It never happened, but it always could, next time could be the time that it would happen. It's the sort of chilling fear that runs up your spine like ice water.

"Would you stop that!?" Haseo cried turning to his avatar and giving him his 'scowl of terror' or just a scowl, as who could possibly out terror the Terror of Death. I mean the _TRUE_ Terror of Death.

"Now that is a confusing thought process, isn't it?" Skeith replied, out loud, confusing Haseo in the process by this totally random outburst that totally wasn't an answer or reply to the silver haired rouges question.

"What?" Haseo questioned after he had kicked the treasure box and obtained the last symbol opening up the beast temple. _Finally._

"If I am 'The Terror of Death' and you are also 'The Terror of Death', then it would be quite confusing, thus '_True_ Terror of Death'." Skeith explained motioning to himself as he said the last part.

"Uh...okay." Haseo answered still confused and not sure why this was brought up in the first place. He decided it was best to just ignore the eccentric and smexy feminine phase. He also wondered why there was the addition of black lipstick today and hoped it wasn't a sign of impending rape.

"Its not rape if your willing." Skeith added hugging his user and giving a playful kiss to the boy's neck. "Or if I say 'surprise buttsex' beforehand." He added as an afterthought.

"Get off me." Haseo said and pushed the avatar away. Skeith pouted and gave him a skull emote. Haseo only blinked in surprise at the new iconic action. At least it wasn't a freaking heart.

"Admit it, you love my heart emotes."

"Why are you still following me?"

"Am I not allowed to?"

Haseo wanted to shout a 'hell no' at him, but he needed him, as much as he disliked the thought of that. He needed his avatar's power, for without it, how could he ever hope to defeat Tri-edge, or AIDA? For the sake of The World, or maybe the world, he needed him.

"Do what you want." Haseo said huffily and started to backtrack to the beast temple.

"What I want, hm?" Skeith said and took this as an open invitation to jump his user. Told you it was going to happen.

"Gah! What are you doing? Get off!"

"But you told me I could do whatever I wanted."

Haseo only groaned, having been tackled to the ground, and now lay there defeated. He was too exhausted to bother fighting back; all those battles wore him out as he was soloing five levels above himself. That in itself was dangerous and stupid, but Haseo could take them because he has 1337 hardcore skills. Or not. He did kill 100 PKs though.

He also opened himself up for the invitation of rape and molestation, but he didn't think Skeith would take it that far. He would have to start watching how he said things from now on.

"Or I could just read your mind..." Skeith added, helpfully.

Haseo glared at him, again. He liked to do that, and scowl.

"Or rape it. Or you..." Skeith continued on. "Or both..."

"Are you going to let me go or what?" Haseo questioned nudging Skeith's shoulder trying to change the subject as he so did not need anymore disturbing mental images. Or maybe he did. We all know what a slut muffin he is. At least when he gets 3rd form.

"Mmm... do I have to?" Skeith possessively hugged him, or tried to, as it was hard to hug someone when you're lying on top of them.

"Yes, I don't want to waste anymore time then I already have." Haseo said pointedly trying to crawl his way out from his avatar's death grip.

"Its more of a love grip, really." Skeith said, commenting on the unsaid thoughts as he had before, once again confusing poor cute Haseo.

"What?"

"I can give you something that's better than what you'll get in there." Skeith said and motioned toward the beast temple.

"Oh? And that is?" Haseo asked, raising an eyebrow dubiously._ //Please don't let it be some perverse thing... please, god, please...//_

"Do you want me to give it to you?"

Laying there on the grass, avatar lying on top of him… an embarrassing position to be sure and an even greater one if anyone saw him. He considered the option of what a no would do.

"Hmmm?"

"Fine, what is it?" Haseo said, deciding to take his chance on whatever his other half had, maybe it would turn out to be something useful. Or not. This 'or not' seems to be an going thing, just like a meme. Just as annoying and pointless, not unlike this story.

Skeith didn't even have to say anything; his actions spoke louder than any words he could say.

Haseo's breath caught in his throat and he jerked at the reaction of a hand that was now firmly caressing his clothed manhood._ //Not again.// _With all this molestation you'd think he'd learn to enjoy it. And who wouldn't? Really, with such a talented and wet hole you'd think he'd be all too eager to have that wet moist mouth wrapping around his throbbing cock. And this, children, is what leads him down the path of manslut!3rdformHaseo.

Bad Skeith for not teaching Haseo abstinence!

_//But he is just too cute and delicious...// _

Just like jailbait... only not, because Haseo is of age. Not unlike Sora, who Skeith also had his way with. _Now_ whose the manslut?

"Nnnn..." Haseo moaned as his throbbing cock was freed from the confines of his tight leather pants. His member standing at attention already engorged with blood and fully hard, just begging to be worshipped. And worship it Skeith did, he's really into that kind of thing, that and facials.

Haseo lay on the grass, Skeith above him, head hovering over his cock. The avatars breath hot and warm on it, his mouth so close... so close to it that it was driving Haseo crazy. The feeling of Skeith's breath sent shivers throughout his body.

"Auugh, do something already!" Haseo demanded about ready to grab a handful of Skeith's silver hair and shove him down further. Haseo never did have a lot of patience for things.

Skeith momentarily thought about delaying it then thought better of it. He wanted Haseo in a good mood, as a happy, pleased Haseo was better to manipulate and persuade then an angry frustrated one. Besides, there would plenty of opportunities to cock tease him later on.

Moving his mouth down, he, oh so lightly, licked at that very sensitive spot on Haseo's cock, yes,_that_ sensitive spot, sending a shock of pleasure into him and making his hips jerk upward suddenly.

"Aaa...haaa..." Haseo moaned loudly as just that one lick was so intense it already had him panting for breath.

"Better?" Skeith asked and seeing Haseo nod he continued on, lowering his mouth to the base of the shaft then running his tongue slowly up to the top of it, then back down. He repeated this a few more times. When he reached the top again he drew his tongue further up and started to lick on the tip, pre-cum already moistening it. He licked at it and drew back creating a thin string from cock to mouth. Licking his lips he went back to licking and tonguing at the opening, slurping up the pre-cum and soaking the head, then proceeded to circle around the area between the head and shaft, eliciting an assortment of movements and stifled cries from the silver haired rouge below him.

This alone was already getting to be too much for Haseo to handle, as before Skeith had been a bit more... quick about it. But this... this was…. it was something. What that something was, he had no words for. The intensity of feelings that rushed him made his mind go blank. "Ahhh...Skeith... I'm..."

"Mmm, already? I've just begun to love on you." Skeith said stopping and lifting up a little to look Haseo in the eye. Those crimson eyes that mirrored the color of his own, the silver hair that they both shared. All three of Skeith's eyes locked on Haseo's, intently gazing at him.

"Don't...don't stop..." Haseo huffed, frustrated and moving his hands to take care of it himself. Skeith's hands caught his before he could though. "Skeith..." Haseo pleaded. That pleading tone, combined with that cute rapeable body of his, who could resist such a thing? No one, that's who!

"You're so cute." Skeith said and lowered back down to give Haseo the much needed attention. He closed his mouth over Haseo's aching member and started to circle it, the hunk of Haseo man-meat roving around inside Skeith's wet mouth as if it were a washing machine.

"Ahhhhhhnnnn..." Haseo gasped and panted, the way he felt inside Skeith's mouth was mind-blowing, and the way his tongue would graze it occasionally, lightly teasing it, drove him wild and his hips instinctively began pushing upward again. "Nnnnnnugh..."

After a few minutes of this Haseo's fingers, which had reached up and started tugging at Skeith's hair, indicated that he was getting closer. This made Skeith stopped in his motions. He didn't want Haseo to come too quickly for he had wanted to savor this for as long as possible. Dragging it out like one would enjoy a fine wine, an excellent tasting dish or a delicious cigar.

Haseo let out a whimper then a frustrated moan. "You stopped again!"

"Mmm, should I let you come this time, Haseo?" Skeith purred, giving out another heart emote which floated by before disappearing.

"..." Haseo looked away flushed and fervent. He was wanted to pull the taller one's hair and shout _FUCK YEAH!_ But like hell he was going to, or even admit that, yes, he did want Skeith to continue pleasing him, to give him the release that he so, so, _soooooo_ desperately needed. And really, it was his avatars fault that he was so riled up in the first place so he better fix it.

"Even if you don't tell me, I know you want me to." Skeith said smirking and giving out his typical heart emote.

//Damn, he had forgotten that Skeith could read his thoughts.//

"What do you want, Haseo?"

"..."

"Mmmm?"

"I'll just do it myself!" Haseo said impatiently as he removed his fingers from Skeith's hair and brought them down to his member, but was stopped by Skeith's hands again. "Grrrr...What?!"

"Don't you want me to finish you?"

"You wont, you'll just stop again! I can't take it anymore..." Haseo said and whimpered with need. His cock was throbbing and achingly hard, he was going to go crazy if he couldn't get off.

"Tell me not to and I won't." Skeith said letting go of Haseo's hand and went back down, once again taking the wet aching member into his mouth. He started to move down on it, sucking almost all of it into his mouth before moving up to the tip. Skeith started out slowly, bobbing his head on the delicious meat before increasing the speed at Haseo's insistence.

"Nnnnnh... mmmm..." Haseo moaned out as Skeith continued to suck up and down on his member, his hands grabbing and clenching in the grass. "It's... its here. Its here..." Haseo called out as his orgasm was close, so close. "Don't... don't stop..." Despite want he wanted to do, he begged, moaned and pleaded with his other half not to stop, to keep doing what he was doing. To get that sweet, sweet release that he kept being denied of.

"Ahhhh... Come on... come on..." Haseo called out breathily as he watched Skeith watching him, the silver hair that matched his own fluttering around as the head bobbled rapidly, tongue twirling and licking making him almost scream.

It pulsed and the first shot came, Skeith let up in time for it to spurt on his face, his hand on Haseo's member, jerking it rapidly to elicit more from it, like a fountain.

"SKEEEEIIIITH!!" Haseo screamed as the second intense spurt of cum shot out, covering more of Skeith's face.

Skeith kept up, pumping at the slick member as a few more shots came out and dribbled over the side, onto Skeith's hand. Haseo, completely exhausted, closed his eyes trying to catch his breath and could hear Skeith sucking on his fingers; at least he hoped it was his fingers. He was too tired to give a damn anymore.

"So... was it better than the treasure in the beast temple?" Skeith asked licking at the sides of his mouth, getting what he could of Haseo's juices that had spurted on him earlier.

"Uh... I guess." Haseo said though he wasn't sure if it was or not, but… my god, it was the most intense thing he had ever experience.

"Let's go to a rainy field next. That should be a lot of fun." Skeith suggested and Haseo only groaned.

- TBC


	5. Possession

A/N: I'm under the impression that emails can be deleted even though you can't really do it in the game, so for the sake of the story I'm going with the concept that you can. I also don't know what the text limit is either. Although I _could_ find out, I really don't want to. I know you can't just 'log out' from a field area, but for the sake of the plot, lets say you can. Also, for this revision I went back and coded the emails to have an actually message instead of the "too lazy, so we pretend he cant!" that I did before.

Thank you Rose for the comment and everyone else who reviewed!

* * *

_**Socially Relevant and Symbolic Acts**_

_Chapter 5 - Possession_

* * *

"Good work everyone!" Atoli chirped. 

Silabus turned to her and told her to keep up the good work while he stood off to the side being his usual self and ignoring her."

They had just finished a survival battle at the battle arena using it as a practice run for whoever they were up against next in the torment. As he stood there wondering if they should attempt another Silabus spoke up, saying he had to log out for the night and Atoli said she was pinged to Moon Tree Headquarters to do some work. This left him alone for the rest of the night. He stood there, arms crossed over his chest, hips swaying in a catlike manner as he decided what he should do. Maybe he'd log out and check his email.

_...Logging out..._

Among his list of new e-mails was one from Atoli, which had been sent earlier in the day and due to its three page length avoided reading, and one from Silabus which he had apparently sent before he logged out, consisting of the usual 'job well done' and guild related items. Then there was another one, sent from a user name he didn't recognize, having an odd combination of letters and numbers.

* * *

_  
From: 5k317h  
To: Haseo _

_1 h4λ3 633n \/\/47ch1n& /0u ♪_

_/0u h4λ3 633n \/\/0rk1n& 50 h4rd !473!/ __**/\/\/**__ cu73 u33r. ♪_

_1 7h1nk /0u 9353rλ3 4 6r34k 4nd 51nc3 7h3r3 4r3 s0/\/\3 7h1n&5 1 \/\/15h 70 74!k 70 /0u 460u7 q!3453 c0/\/\3 70 /\/\0rr1&u 63rr0\/\/ 70 533 /\/\3._

_47 /0ur c0nλ3n13nc3 0f c0ur53..._

* * *

_//What the hell?//_ He couldn't make any sense of it. What type of message was this? If they wanted him to read the message they should have typed it correctly. 

Not even bothering to try to decode the message he pressed delete. The message stayed in his inbox. _//That's weird...//_ He hit delete again, and again it just sat there staring ominously at him.

Nothing he could do about a mail that didn't want to delete itself, maybe it would be gone if he left and came back, so he went and checked out the community forums to see if there was any word on bugs or any other interesting information.

After wasting several minutes glancing over forums topics and finding nothing, he left and a message popped up informing him he had a new mail.

* * *

_From: 5k317h  
To: Haseo _

_1n c453 /0u f0r&07... 7h3 k3//\/\/0rd5 4r3: __**Hidden Forbidden Bulwark**__. D0 n07 k33q /\/\3 \/\/4171n& 700 !0n&... 0r /0u kn0\/\/ \/\/h47 \/\/1!! h4qq3n._

* * *

Another email, similar to the one before, but this one had a set of keywords. While it seemed like it could be a trap, he didn't think anyone would waste time writing nonsensical undeletable emails just to lure him out; even more suspicious that this person had somehow obtained his member address to send the mail in the first place. What the hell, he might as well go and see. He was slightly curious, and it's not like he had anything better to do. 

_...Logging in... _

_**Δ Hidden Forbidden Bulwark **_

He gated in already on the defensive as he glanced around. Why the person picked a lost ground instead of a normal field he had no idea, that is, until he saw who it was. He instantly regretted coming here and silently turned to gate out.

"Leaving already?" Skeith said standing up from his perched position on top of one of the large stone pieces that littered the ground. Stepping down, he sauntered over to the silver haired rouge.

With his back still toward the avatar he replied snidely. "You need to write better emails."

"If we had a better connection they'd be more coherent." Skeith said matter of factly. Though he saw nothing wrong with the way he typed. He had come to like that strange way of words that a special someone from the past had taught him.

_//Lucky that I was able to send you an email at all... what with you not letting anyone in, not believing in the unique connection The World possesses.// _

"Like it's my fault you can't send emails properly!" He huffed, spinning on his heel to look his avatar in the face.

"Integration between us is more than just using me to battle, Haseo." Skeith reminded.

"Whatever." He turned back to leave again.

"You need me..." Skeith said as he approached his user's backside. The avatar proceeded to wrap his arms around his adorable user, pulling him into an embrace. "…As much as I need you."

"You… you need me?" He questioned as a confused expression appeared on his face.

"Mmmmhm." Skeith hummed against the skin of his user's neck pressing his body up against his other half's backside. Hands and fingers firmly placed themselves on the rogue's sexy hips.

"I don't---mmmmphf." He started to reply but was cut off suddenly as he was quickly spun about and crushed by soft lips that rapidly descended upon his own.

"Would you stop---Ah!" He cried as his avatar kicked his legs out from under him causing him to fall to the ground with a thud.

Leaving his user no time to recover from the attack Skeith promptly sat on him. His long black legs pressing against the sides of his user's girlish hips, his firm black rump seated on the lower stomach dangerously close to a certain organ. The circular hole where the stomach would be gave a strange sort of looking glass feel, the long slender arms, which were positioned at a 90 degree angle, palms resting on the black leather belted top, head tilted to the side, smiling that coy smile of his.

He expected a heart emote any minute now surprised that he had not done that yet. "Get off me!" He yelled.

"Get you off you say? My, what a dirty mind you have." Skeith said finally giving out the heart emote and winking at him.

He flushed a bright red, half from embarrassment and half from rising anger. He was so going to log out. He didn't have to take this any longer, and really, he just wasn't in the mood to be toyed with today. Now was his chance, his chance to show his avatar just who was in charge here.

"What the hell?" He said as he attempted to log out and finding he wasn't able to.

"You're so cute, Haseo." Skeith said bending down to kiss him on the nose.

"What did you do?" He said bringing a hand up to rub at his nose while glaring angrily.

"I disabled it."

"Why?" Never mind the how, he didn't care about that, he wasn't the type to get into the semantics of things.

"Because you're mine." Skeith replied simply as if it were common knowledge. "I won't let you escape, not after you've willing come to me."

So much for showing who's in charge. "Hmf."

Deciding he needed a better position, one that was more advantageous to the situation, Skeith rose up slightly and shifted down so that his knees pressed against the outer side of his user's upper legs. Rump slightly rising in the air as the rest of the back arched down, hands grasping the shoulders, palms pressing against the flesh, fingers arching over to touch the ground, face pressing in close, close enough to feel the others' breath. It looked very much like a stretching cat, a very sexy and very dangerous cat…. with sharp black claws.

Opening his mouth slightly Skeith exhaled, his warm moist breath enveloping his user's lips making the silver haired rogue squirm from the strange sensation. Skeith smiled approvingly before moving on to teasing his other self with something else.

Skeith moved his mouth upward to lightly tongue over the red lightning marks adorning the rogue's face. He'd go back to playing erotically with that mouth of his later, but as of right now the avatar merely wanted to torment and tease.

"S-stop...Get off." He protested again but Skeith's hands pinned his shoulders firmly to the ground halting any struggling he might have attempted. "Let go!"

"No." Skeith said as he continued with his assault, running the soft pink appendage teasingly down the red line. He blew his hot breath over it which cooled the skin and caused a twitch of pleasure to run up the rogue's spine. Or maybe it was fear? It didn't matter to him as both were equally good reactions.

The alternating feel of cool breeze and dampness on his skin was, while not entirely uncomfortable, gave him an elated feeling, and it was watching his avatar do this... watching that serpent like pink organ slide acrossed his own skin, retracting as lips parted and blew, exhaling breath acrossed him... that held a certain exoticness to it that made his own breath become hot, exhaling with a slight pant, heart beating like he'd been jogging.

"W-why..." He cried out as anger turned into a frustrated helplessness at being forced down. Unable to struggle, fight, or get away caused tears to well up at the corner of his eyes.

"Why... what?" Skeith asked curiously, lifting his head up slightly to glaze into the misty crimson eyes as he tried to understand the question.

"Why are you... doing this to me?" He asked. There had to be more to it then this 'connection' thing that everyone kept talking about, and he wouldn't be satisfied with that answer either. To him an answer like that was a cop out and he was tired of everyone hiding things from him.

"You don't like it?" Skeith questioned still uncertain what his user was getting at. "Is it an uncomfortable sensation?"

"NO!" He screamed then added a bit more calmly. "Its not..." He trailed off. _//Its not that... This... These things... It seems so wrong, yet it feels so good and so right at the same time. It makes me... want more.//_

"It's not what, Haseo? What would you like me to do?" Skeith said reading the internal thoughts but deciding to keep ignorant about it. His other half was just so cute when he flushed like that and he didn't want to ruin it.

"Stop... just... stop." Haseo cried as the tears that were formed at his eyes flowed down. Salty tears streaking the sides as he was unable to control them. He'd have raised an arm, pushing or shoving the assaulting phase away if it wasn't for said phase having him still pinned down like a helpless wounded animal.

Skeith bent down and licked at the salt water like substance. "Do I hurt you, Haseo?"

"N-no..."

Skeith had done so much. So much to make him feel so good at times, but... everything about the avatar confused him and made him feel strange.These feelings made his heart pound and his head feel strange. It wasn't just the sex that did that, it was the lasting emotional effects that came after it. It felt... dirty… somehow and made him ashamed of doing such things in a game. It made him feel like some kind of depraved, desperate, needy teenager. Well... he was, after all, a teenager, but he liked to think he had enough dignity and sense to know there was a time and place for everything and this certainly wasn't it.

"Then?" Skeith prompted after a long silent moment.

"...I don't get you."

"Mmm?" Skeith answered as he closed in on Haseo's mouth, going back to licking at them, enjoying the texture and taste before lightly pressing lips against lips in a kiss that was surprisingly gently. Although Skeith preferred to do things a bit more... _roughly_... he could certainly change things up for his user's sake.

"Skeith..." He began disapprovingly and turned his head away.

At least he was able to do that much as he went from being pinned down to being paralyzed. That skill he had used on others while in control of Skeith's avatar body was now being used on him.

"This, I know, is not unpleasant." Skeith replied as he gently kissed the rogue's lips again.

"It's... It's not that…" He paused. "You haven't answered my question yet." He could have argued about being forced down against his will, but it happened every time and would probably continue to happen so he just let it go, at least for this moment.

"Mmm." Skeith hummed as if in thought. "I just want to love on you." The avatar finally replied with his typical heart emote following behind it.

"Why?"

"You dislike it?"

_//Do I dislike it?//_ He asked himself sarcastically, as if the question was absurd, though he took a moment to seriously think question over in his mind.

He admitted that it was a completely new and different, but not wholly unpleasant, experience for him, and while he thought it was a sick and depraved thing for him to be doing, he missed _not_ doing it.

"You like it." Skeith said as more of a statement then a reply. His lips curved up into that sly and ever so alluring grin.

"W-what!?"

"There is no wrong in showing you my love Haseo." Skeith said still perched closely at his user's mouth. Again he slid that warm moist organ over the rogue's lips, licking and nibbling lightly at them much in the manner one would with a delicious treat.

He tossed his head to the side halting the onslaught of attacks against his mouth. "Stop, stop..."

"I won't stop… even if you want or ask me to." Skeith said and to end the conversation he began a rough assault on his user's mouth. He placed violent kisses over the tinted flesh of lips forcefully sucking and biting on the lower half until he had created a purplish tint in the form of a bruise.

Pressing his tongue against the lips Skeith forced them apart to allow his slick damp organ entry. He could feel his other half tremble underneath him, his body shaking, the vibrations of choking cries from his user's throat as he licked and explored inside the others mouth.

The rogue fought back pushing his tongue against Skeith's in a vain attempt to get him to stop. It had the opposite effect as Skeith only furthered his play, tongues dancing in an elaborate battle.

While this was going on Skeith's hands, which were currently placed upon the rogue's shoulders, lowered to the edge of the leathered material. He began pulling and tugging up at the leather belted top.

Skeith rose up from the battered lips, letting go and ejecting his tongue allowing his other half to catch his breath, which he did as he glared up angrily, a red flush staining his cheeks. Skeith gave him a coy smile before lowering himself down to give attention to another place on the rogue's body. The avatar intended to take full advantage of everything his other self had, no matter what or how many cries of protest he'd receive.

His user would enjoy it… eventually…. and then his cute little Haseo would cry out his name at the end, just like all the times he had before. Hell, he might even get a bit of cock teasing in if he was lucky.

"Ah!" He exclaimed in surprise as Skeith pressed a finger firmly against one of the pink hardened nipples on the now exposed chest. Rubbing it, teasing it, leaning down and licking it. The avatar tongued at it ravenously, like a hungry man to food, then moved on to nibbling it lightly… then he bit… causing a sharp intake of breath and stifled cry.

It was so cute how his other half was trying to hold in his screams, pants and moans, despite what he was doing to him. "Don't hold it in, or else I'll use other means to make you scream."

"Stop... please...stop it."

"That's not what you told me last time."

"N-no... nnnugh." Haseo protested as hands continued to assault his chest bringing him a jolting sense of pleasure.

Skeith made a few slow laps around the pink nubs with his tongue before, much in the same manner as he did with the face, exhaling over it making and him squirm even more.

"Sk-Skeith..." He said his breath growing increasingly heavy and raspy. It became more audible though his tone showing just how excitable Skeith was making him.

"Mmmm?" Skeith hummed questionably expecting another round of the word 'stop'. He didn't halt in his actions though merely waiting for that voice to call out to him again. It didn't come, but he could feel Haseo squirming around uncomfortably. "What is it, Haseo?"

He flushed, short of breath and turned his head in embarrassment. What he really wanted was to ease the pressure and tightness that was building in his leather pants. He buckled his hips upward in a pleading way, as if to show what he wanted, what he needed.

Skeith noted the action but would much rather hear it from his other half's lips. To hear him say just how much he wanted Skeith to touch him. "You'll have to tell me what it is you want..."

He huffed angrily at him growling in a frustrated way, almost ready to shove his other half away, with the exception that he couldn't, being as he was still under the paralysis.

Skeith sat up, hands still roving over the delicious chest. "What is it that you want me to do to you?" Skeith purred as he licked his lips sensually keeping his eyes locked on his other half's.

Like hell he was going to say that kind of thing out loud, but his pants were getting so damn uncomfortable. He squirmed, shifted and raised his hips in order to get some kind of relief.

Skeith stopped in his playful fondling and stood up looking down at his pinned user, struggling and glaring hotly at him. He smiled cutely down at him giving him his usual heart emote.

"Why…why did you... why did you stop!?" He cried finding it hard to get the whole sentence out, his breath was still heavy and raspy from the previous attention and now that it was gone it drove him crazy.

"You told me to."

"..." His mouth dropped in shock and disbelief. "You... you said you wouldn't, even if I asked you to. You can't change your mind in the middle!"

"Can't I?"

"No, you can't!!" He demanded as if he had a say in his avatars actions. He didn't really, only the control that Skeith allowed him to have, although he hadn't quite figured that out yet either.

"Then what is it that you would like me to not stop doing?" Skeith asked placing a foot onto the large bulge in the rogue's pants making him cry out heatedly. He pushed against it once more, this time with more force. Then he began to slide his foot slowly up and down its length.

"Ahhhh...hah..." He moaned, breath coming in gasps, hips thrusting upward pushing against Skeith's foot, wanting, needing more contact.

"Tell me, Haseo."

"Don't... don't stop..." He begged. The friction of Skeith's foot making his hips rise and slightly relieving the ache burning in his pants.

Skeith leaned back down and tore off the pants with one swift motion and the rogue exhaled a heavy sigh of reprieve as the open air washed over his now naked throbbing member. Moving his nails lightly over the shaft, the avatars fingers danced up it making it jump and pulsate at his touch. Up to the top then back down as each time the nails pressed harder and harder into the flesh and each time making the rogue scream out more and more. Red lines appeared as the fingers raked against the flesh though not drawing any blood but very well could if the motion repeated itself any harsher.

Reaching the head for another trip downward he stopped, moving to lightly dance over the tip, pre-cum oozing and spilling out. The avatar ran his fingers over it, spreading the translucent liquid over them before bringing the digits up to his lips, licking them in a slow deliberate manner, all the while keeping his eyes locked on the others enjoying his reactions, his calls, and the look in those watery crimson depths as he tormented and pleased him all at once.

After coating his hand in his own saliva Skeith placed it back onto his other half's hard needy organ and began to slide down the shaft pumping the engorged pulsating member.

"Ahhhh!!" His hips buckled from the sudden onslaught. The warm wet hand that encased him felt so good and that he was unable to stop himself from becoming overly vocal about it. He began to cry out, moaning and gasping even more, letting it out as before he had kept it in. The stimulations and sensations were so intense that even if he had wanted to stifle his cries he couldn't.

Skeith continued firmly pumping the shaft at a measured pace. Lifting his other hand he placed his fingers his users's mouth and the rogue greedily he took them in, licking and sucking hungrily at the digits. Sufficiently covered with saliva Skeith drew them back and lowered his hand down to find the budding entrance. Before that, however, he paused to tease at the bundle of nerves that were located, quite conveniently, between the rogue's ass and sac. At the touch the rouge suddenly and forceful thrusted his hips upward in intense pleasure, also leading to a cry that tore itself from the boys abused lips.

His user's cries were music to Skeith's ears, be they screams of pain or moans of pleasure. The avatar moved on, not wanting it to end too soon. Skeith's fingers found their original destination and started to slowly circle around the outside.

He continued to let out an assortment of cries, screams, moans and pants as his hips and chest rose up into the air. His body filled with intense and enormous pleasure, the sensation of being stroked and fondled from both ends was extremely pleasant and his movements and tone of voice showed just how much he was enjoying himself.

"What do you want, Haseo?" Skeith asked him still wanting to hear a confession from those sweet lips, that sweet voice. His hand slowed the pumping motion while the other slowly inserted a finger into his other half's tight entrance.

"Ahhh... I..." It was all he was able to get out before reaching up to grasp and cling on to his avatar.

Skeith had finally freed him so that his cute other half would be free to grab, claw, and bounce against him as the pleasure overtook and wracked the rouge's body. Skeith inserted another finger starting a slow sliding motion. Pulling in and out, making room for his own member to enter that sweet tight love hole.

He whimpered and moaned, his body shivering, hips convulsing and pushing upward aching for more contact for the intensive build up to be released.

"Want me to stop, Haseo?"

"N-no! Please..."

"Please?" Skeith questioned him. "Please what?"

"I ...need you." He replied fevered and wound up so much that he thought he'd explode, and not in the pleasant way, if he didn't get something soon.

Grabbing him at the waist Skeith hauled his other half up. Positioning himself he slowly slid down on top of the rogue's entrance, his slick cock easily sliding inside the tight entrance. He cried out at the searing pain, tears streaming down his face.

"Work for it, Haseo." Skeith purred into his user's ear as they now sat facing each other.

Skeith enjoyed the pained expression on his user's face as he started pushing himself in an upward forward motion, the searing pain dissipating slightly as he did so. He gasped as he slid himself up and out and then back down onto Skeith hardness, the invading uncomfortable pain becoming less with each rise and fall, and soon he was rocking his hips, bouncing up and down crying and moaning out as each time he drew down he hit on his sweet spot. His fingers grabbed at Skeith's shoulder digging in then relaxing then digging in sharply again as he rode the wave of pleasure.

"Hah...hah..." He panted and groaned as he bounced himself on his other half. Eyes closed, mouth open as he let the pleasure flow into him, the intensity rising and moving faster… harder…. until he felt he was almost there. Almost... so close…

"Auuuuunnnhhhh! Skeith...I'm..." He whispered breathily finding it hard to talk as his body shook and convulsed. Skeith grabbing him and took over. He circled inside, pushing and swirling against his other self's prostate until the rogue couldn't hold it anymore. He screamed... screamed like he had all those other times before, calling out his avatar's name as the rush of orgasm hit.

"SKEEEIIIIIITH!!!" He screamed as his member spurting forth more of that translucent liquid. He continued to moan as Skeith continued to milk the hunk of flesh roughly, as the avatar used his hand to pump it rapidly. It shot out more strands that rose up and spattered against Skeith's body covering the black skin and making it shine with the wetness that was his user's love.

Spent and exhausted he fell forward. He panted against the warmth of Skeith's chest and cared not of the mess he had spilled onto Skeith moments before; the graphical refresh would fix that, if Skeith hadn't disable that as well. They continued to float there, Skeith with his arms wrapped around his user possessively, running a free hand though the silver strands of hair.

"I'll forever be at your side…."

Those would be the last words he would hear from his avatar. That was, until they met again, and he wondered if he had truly heard them at all. Exhaustion took over his body then and he drifted off into that state known as sleep, that warm comfortable feeling around him, enveloping him as he did so.

- The End!


End file.
